M&M's For Sunshine
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: Daishiro! ::waves:: Another one from me- just plain FLUFF. Never thought I'd see the day. ^^ Well, enjoy it! Yaoi, cars, and a police officer that catches our boys in a VERY suspicious act...


M&Ms For Sunshine  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Digimon? If I did- yaoi central. ::sighs:: Alas... I do not. Own them, that is.   
  
Btw, I'd like to thank Rachel L. for her encouragement over the Daishiro! ::squeaks:: Your reviews helped so much! And yours is one GREAT Daishiro!  
  
Author's Note: If you really want to see how this basically came to be- read "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" and "You Gave Me Love"... ::grins:: And, in a moment of shameless promoting, read "Never Without You" after that for a despressing moment. And... um... Erm.. DAISHIRO! Hah! I've made another! You can't stop me- no one can stop me- I'm invinci-  
  
Daisuke: ::shoves gag in her mouth::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke Motomiya tilted his tanned brown face to the sun, eyes closed with a blissful grin on his glowing face. The wind whipped through his spiky brown tangle of hair held by the familiar pair of trademark goggles, dragging across his face sharply.   
  
Leaning comfortably back in the leather passanger seat, he opened his eyes, smiled, and looked across from him to the driver's side.  
  
"Hey- this car rocks!"  
  
Koushiro Izumi laughed, his fiery hair tossing around messily in the speeding air. He glanced at the younger teenager with his dark night eyes, then quickly regained his focus back on the street. Hands comfortably gripping the wheel, he nodded. "I think so too."  
  
Daisuke grinned, looking around at the cool leather seat interior, radio, and no roofed sports car he had the luck to be riding in. "Awesome doesn't even BEGIN to describe THIS beauty, Kou-kun."  
  
His intelligent boyfriend grinned and turned quickly, causing Daisuke to whoop. "Are you talking about the car or yourself this time?"  
  
"Oh, shaddup," Daisuke said, but he failed to hide the smirk he happily gave as he said it. The car turned down another road, weaving smoothly through the traffic to the outer sections of the city. Daisuke snatched the radio control knob and stiched it on impulsively.  
  
Blink 182 filled the air loudly and the two boys grinned at each other.  
  
//You and I should get away for a while  
I just wanna be alone with your smile.//  
  
Adrenaline rushing through him, Daisuke whooped again, enjoying the feel of the wind in his face. It was a rare treat, to be feeling this freedom. Thank God for 16th birthdays, genius boyfriends, and licenses. Add in generous and cool parents and you find yourself in his position.  
  
Sun, wind, music, a cool car and quality time with Koushiro- how much better could life get?  
  
"Where are we going?" his boyfriend shouted, delighted to be in this as much as Daisuke was.  
  
"I dunno- just keep driving!" Daisuke leaned forward, his eyes bright and impish. "Let's go somewhere we never have!"  
  
Koushiro shook his head in amusement. "Like...?"  
  
"Somewhere." He paused. "Madagascar!"  
  
//By some candy and cigarettes and we'll get in my car  
We'll blast the stereo and we'll drive to Madagascar//  
  
"I think that is quite a way away, Dai-kun. In fact, I'd say TO far away!"  
  
Daisuke shrugged his narrow shoulders. "I was never good at geography."  
  
Koushiro made another random turn, pushing on the gas petal firmly. Unable to stop grinning despite himself, he turned up the music, throwing caution to the wind for once in his entire life, just wanting to enjoy his birthday present and Daisuke's company. The present was an unexpected one, granted, but now definatly not unwanted!  
  
"I wanna go see everything," Daisuke insisted, his dark brown eyes wide. "Just as long as it's with you."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
"Are you sure we can't go to Madagascar, Izzy?"  
  
"Absolutely. But I can take you anywhere within the proximity this car allows!" He laughed, warmed and amused at the young Digidestined leader's innocent remark.  
  
"Then let's go outside in the country near here!"  
  
//Cause when I'm with you  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
Just wanna be your only one//  
  
The buildings slowly faded, growing fewer and fewer in number as evening fell and they gradually left the city streets in favor of the open highway outside Obedia. Thankfully their parents didn't expect them home until later- as any parent would when their child is presented with such a gift. Slowly, the road became empty, devoid of cars and framed with rural areas, and at Daisuke's insistance, Izzy had sped up the car.  
  
"Whooo-hooo!" shouted the goggle-adorned boy, raising his arms in the air. "Freeee-dom!"  
  
Koushiro laughed, shaking his head at his unusual choice of love. "Why did I fall for a nut case?" he asked out loud to Daisuke, who pretended to consider.  
  
"Just lucky, I guess!"  
  
"Mm-hmm... 'unlucky' you mean," he corrected teasingly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm da man- everyone wants me!" Daisuke giggled, feeling more comfortable and at home now than ever. Long ago, before he had admitted even being close in any way to the older computer expert, when he thought he loved Kari, he would hae taken the teasing as an insult.  
  
But the affection behidn Koushiro's voice was undoubtable.  
  
//I'm graspin at straws  
Thinkin' back to what I saw  
That night on the floor when we were all alone//  
  
"Whoo! I'm in love with Koushiro Izumi!" screamed Daisuke to the world, even though there was obviously no one around for miles.  
  
Koushiro groaned at the idiotic act, but had to grin at the words. "And I am in love with Daisuke Motomiya, the loudest mouth in Odaiba."  
  
"Don't you feel proud of yourself?" Daisuke whispered in his ear, grinning like the chesire cat as he slinked closer. He shifted himself so he was half sitting in front of his boyfriend, and squinted at the road from Koushiro's point of view.  
  
"Daisuke! I'm driving!"  
  
Daisuke grinned wickedly. "I could be doing worse..."  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
//My love life was getting to bland  
There are only so many ways I can make love with my hand//  
  
He dared.  
  
Koushiro yelped as Daisuke started to wrap his arms around his neck.  
  
"GET OFF! WE'RE GOING TO WR- Mmmppphh!" Koushiro was conveniently interrupted when a pair of lips caught his in a passionate kiss. Unable to do anything but jerk back and slam on the breaks.  
  
The car skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.  
  
"DAAAAIIIIII!"  
  
Daisuke giggled.  
  
Koushiro groaned and let his head fall back from when it jerked forward as he stopped. The case of his migivings looked up at him impishly and pressed his face against his neck. He could feel him breathing softly on his skin as he spoke.  
  
"Kiss me now?" He wrapped his arms tightly around his love's neck, hanging onto him as if for dear life.  
  
"Daisuke, get off me before I-"  
  
"What?" Daisuke snorted indignantly. "You gonna toss me in the ditch?" He peered up at Koushiro with a wild grin.  
  
"I just might..." Koushiro sighed. "If it has occurred to you we are in the *middle of a road* at the moment."  
  
"Uh-huh... And?" At these words, all plausible words and arguments flew out of Koushiro's head.  
  
"And... and..."  
  
//Sometimes it makes me want to laugh  
Sometimes I wanna take my toaster in the bath//  
  
Daisuke grinned. "That's what I thought." Just as Izzy was cursing the effect Daisuke had on him, the younger of the two gripped his collar and jerked him down into a searing kiss. After one more second, Koushiro sighed and gave into the unsatible demand.  
  
Five minutes later, in which what was done is pretty imaginable, Daisuke eased off from another sweet kiss and blinked.  
  
"Kou-kun?" he asked.  
  
"His boyfriend looked at him curiously. "Yes?" He brushed his thumb over Daisuke's lips.  
  
"You're bottom lip is cut..." Concerned, he lightly touched the small cut and looked at the slight smear of blood on his finger. "I think it was from when you stopped the car." The dark brown eyes looked warmly guilty and amused at the same time.  
  
Koushiro blinked and touched his lips and stared down at the stain of red on his finger. "It's not very bad," he said, dismissing it easily. He leaned down to kiss Daisuke again, when...  
  
"Koushiro?"  
  
He blinked. "What is it?"  
  
"What's that sound?"  
  
Koushiro tilted his head, listening carefully. "What sound?" Then he heard it. "That's... that's.."  
  
The dark eyed boy froze, his eyes widening in panic. He and Daisuke looked at each other in shock.  
  
"A POLICE SIREN!"  
  
//Cause when I'm with you there's nothin' I wouldn't do  
Just wanna be your only one//  
  
Daisuke gasped and quickly untangled himself from Koushiro's warm embrace, scrambling back to the other seat with a look of fear on his face. He fumbled with his shirt, straightening it, as Koushiro did the same, checking the review mirror and sitting up straighter. He placed his hands on the car's steering wheel, gripping it until his knuckles turned white and mentally chiding himself for getting into this situation in the first place.  
  
The flashing lights bounced off the windsheild, making them both wince.  
  
Koushiro looked to the heavens. 'Why me?'  
  
An officer stepped out of the car and walked over, bending down and flashing a light in their eyes.  
  
"Hey kids. Nice night out, huh?"  
  
Koushiro winced again, shielding his sensitive eyes from the flashlight's glare. "Yes, sir."  
  
The officer looked at Daisuke for a moment, lingering on the goggles with some confusion on his face. As he studied the boys and the rest of the car with the blinding light, Koushiro was given enough time to catch a glimpse of dark eyes and hair, and a shining badge. "What's wrong with your car?" the older man finally asked.  
  
"We... we..." mumbled Daisuke, shying away from the glare.   
  
"We couldn't start it again," Koushiro interrupted lamely, unable to think of a more intelligent answer. "Ah... fuel capacity must be low..."  
  
The officer raised an eyebrow and tapped the fuel guage with his flashlight. It read, "Full".  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"It must be the battery or something," Daisuke mumbled again. "Never an Energizer around when you need one, eh? Heh..." He gulped weakly and gave a trembling smile.  
  
Koushiro felt it neceassary to resist banging his head on the steering wheel.  
  
//Who's gonna be the odd man out?//  
  
Daisuke glanced at Koushiro and blushed at the horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Kids..." The man sighed wearily. "Okay, this one time, I'll let you off. But next time, remember that roads are for *moving*, please. *Not* sitting and do-dahing all day, okay?"  
  
Unable to believe their luck, they nodded in relieved unision. "Yes, sir!" The blue uniformed officer tipped his head towards them in a funny way, and stood to leave. Suddenly, though, he bent back down at grinned.  
  
At their confused, scared expressions, he laughed and tapped Koushiro's face.  
  
"Hey, kid, you'll want that cut lip checked out in the morning. A word of advice- you shouldn't make out in a car."  
  
He left.  
  
And Koushiro banged his head on the steering wheel.  
  
//I don't wanna be the odd man out//  
  
The drive home was much more peaceful. Koushiro played some light classical music as Daisuke relaxed, leaning against him. After about fifteen minutes of silent driving in a soft silence, the younger boy laid his head on Koushiro's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully.  
  
Seventeen seconds later, he was asleep.  
  
Finally, much later than that, the car slowly came to a stop in front of the apartment building where Daisuke lived. The ivy curled up the white walls of the building frame, and it seemed as though the few lights that lit up the windows made Daisuke's face glow.   
  
Koushiro parked slowly, breathing lightly and wishing he were also asleep at the moment. Daisuke had curled up against him, no doubt a second away from snoring if he didn't wake up. Koushiro shook him gently and kissed his forehead. "Dai-kun... we're at your home... wake up."  
  
Daisuke mumbled incoherently, then slowly awoke, his eyes fluttering. "Mm?"  
  
"Time to depart, Dai-kun. You're home."  
  
Daisuke yawned and concented, sitting up from his mold against Izzy's shirt. The red head's arm tingled where he'd been laying heavily before.  
  
"Mm... I'm goin'..." He stumbled out of the car, shut the door, and tossed Koushiro a sleepy but wide grin. He leaned over the door coyly into the car, smiling.   
  
"No good night kiss?"  
  
Koushiro smiled softly, his dark eyes glowing softly in the night as he leaned over, closing his eyes as they kissed sweetly. Parting after a long peaceful, content moment, he returned to his seat and strapped himself in.  
  
"Kou-kun?"  
  
He looked up, his red hair a beautiful shade under the light glaring down from the post. "Yes?"  
  
"Aishiteru." Daisuke smiled at the one he had chosen, the boy in his mind his forever.  
  
Koushiro blinked, startled at the display of affection. He had no doubt Daisuke loved him, no doubt he loved Daisuke back. But this rare moment of sentiment and simple truth, combined with the huge love that was caving from the boy's mouth, was something he hadn't had with him yet. The words made him feel complete- whole. Right. And he meant it when he responded in same.  
  
"Aishiteru, Dai-kun."  
  
//Now is this going to end?  
Or will you be my new girlfriend?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^;; ... I'm so odd! 


End file.
